dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gus
August Mills, better known as , is a character in the Dance Dance Revolution series. Introduction Gus was introduced in DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA. Originally just a hobby, Gus has become a famous club DJ. He has an enormous record collection and despite recent renovations to his house, due to his continued vinyl obsession, his house is packed again. He has recently been invited to play at the anniversary party of a famous club. He may not look it, but Gus is actually studying economics at the university, and he’s making a fortune from stocks. He’s a hit DJ in his spare time. When the music heats up, though, sometimes he can’t help getting out on the dance floor himself. Games in order of appearance: *''DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA'' (2006) *''DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2'' (2007) *''DanceDanceRevolution X'' (2008) *''DanceDanceRevolution S'' (2009) *''DanceDanceRevolution S+'' (2009) *''DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS'' (2009) *''DanceDanceRevolution X2'' (2010) *''DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX'' (2011) *''DanceDanceRevolution'' (2013) *''DanceDanceRevolution (2014 arcade game)'' (2014) *''DanceDanceRevolution A'' (2016) Design and Conception Here is what the designers of Gus have to say: "The original sketch was for a stylish character, but it was tough for us as designers. Lately, we’ve found that some of the AC/CS team staff (mostly men) have gotten hooked on Gus and use him all the time." ''- DDR X Character and Personality Gus is described as cool and focused, which also match his appearance as well. He is also more of a live-life person as he is willing to do anything if it's the last he ever does. From his debut and onwards, Gus is portrayed as a hit DJ in his spare time and a cool, collected person. As well, he is also a student in a university majoring in economics. It seems he is doing well especially since he's making a fortune from his stocks. Street Master Mode Epilogue Thanks to Gus, everybody at Disco's party caught dance fever and they rocked the place all night long. But, sure enough, before long Gus couldn't control himself anymore. He tossed his turntables aside and jumped in and danced along with the crowd. Trivia *Gus is not only a DJ but an economics student at a university. *Standing at 6'3" (including his hair), Gus is currently the tallest ''human character in the DanceDanceRevolution series. In contrast, the tallest non-human characters in the DDR series are Robo-Zukin and Victory Concent, standing at 9'3". *He also appears in the Mekuru meku Dance★Party (メクルめくダンス★パーティ) puzzle image that unlocks Dummy on DanceDanceRevolution X2, along with Victory Concent and Rinon. *Since his debut, Gus has always had a green-colored background for his cut-ins, regardless of which outfit he is wearing. * His appearance and cut-ins in the DDR series is based on Snake from the manga and anime series Rave Master. ** Interestingly, his green mohawk and his sunglasses from DDR X through DDR A bears a striking resemblance to Snake. Quotes *(To himself) "Time to give the fans something to cheer about!" *(To Zero) "I'm more than a dancer. I'm a DJ, too. Heating up the dance floor is my specialty." *(To Alice) "Got a request for me?" *(To Queen-Zukin) "Almost like I was the one who was dreaming..." *(To Zero) "Sooner or later, you're gonna go wild." *(To Alice) "Next time, I'll play ya something that'll blow you away." Gallery gus_img1.gif|Gus's outfit in DDR X2 Gus_X2_Cut-in_1.png|X2 Pattern A cut-in. Gus_X2_Cut-in_2.png|X2 Pattern B cut-in. Gus_X2_Cut-in_3.png|X2 Pattern C cut-in. Gus_End.png|Gus heating up the dance floor at Disco's party at the end of his story. cha_gus_img.jpg|Gus's outfit in DDR SuperNOVA Cha gus img.gif|Gus's outfit in DDR X. Rage Gus and Victory (Quick Play Mode image).png|Quick Play Mode icon (Gus on left, Rage in center, and Victory Concent on right) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Germany Category:DDR SuperNOVA Category:DDR SuperNOVA2 Category:DDR X Category:DDR X2 Category:DDR X3 Category:DDR 2013